Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile service licensing and more particularly to a system and method for providing service license aggregation across multiple physical and virtual SIM cards.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices may currently be provisioned with licenses for different services or service packages available on a wireless network. Many of these services may be offered by the carrier and charged to the customer on a per service level, or bundled with different service options. Often, service licenses are associated with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card. However, when a user swaps SIM cards from a given device for various reasons, such as changing network access when traveling to different geographic locations, the service licenses associated with the original SIM card may not be accessible.